Like Father, Like Son
by yugoma
Summary: Bobby Drake is about to meet his real parents and he doesn't like it one bit.
1. Important Fic Notes

Important things about the fic…….

Title: Like Father, Like Son

Chars: Bobby, Sabretooth, Major mentions of Wade Wilson

Warnings: slash, noncon, mpreg, iceman abuse, **spoilers for anything x-men**, insanity, blood and bad things

IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN _X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE _YET, AND YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE RUINED, STOP READING!!!

Notes (IMPORTANT)

This time setting for this is a bit confusing so read carefully. You could always skip past this but things might be really confusing so you should probably just read it….or just be confused….

It could almost border on AU. It's set between X2 and X3. Also important, I am using Wade Wilson from Origins and that's it. Here's how the history goes in this story:

The team broke up when Logan left. A couple years past, Victor tracks down Wade. The two were dating during the team years. Victor wants Wade back but Wade just wants to move on, travel to exotic places, meet exotic people and kill them (tee-hee). Victor isn't happy with this so, on the night he's supposed to leave he brutally rapes Wade and kills him, or so he thinks. With the help of a mystery person (to be revealed later) Wade lives. He soon finds out he's pregnant and knows Victor will kill both him and the baby if the kid sticks around. He knows exactly what he has to do.

The baby is born and Wade, having no choice, leaves it at the hospital. Victor, having heard 'the merc with the mouth' lives, hunts Wade down. Before he can kill him though, he smells his brother's scent in the air and can't resist a family reunion. That's where we pick up in X1. So Wade escapes with his life barely intact for the second time and we begin the real story…..

I am aware that some of this may not make sense but that's okay because it's my story and I can do what I want.

Also, keep in mind, no one but Wade and Victor know the true story, the whole story…..

So read it and enjoy it….


	2. A dream that means more than it seems

So you should know all the things by now, all the warnings and such and here we go.

Prologue: A dream that means more than it seems

Read and Review

……………..

"Bobby."

"Bobby. Can you hear me?" The voice was hushed, calm.

Bobby opened his eyes. He looked up to see an unfamiliar man leaning over him.

"You need to get up, okay? Victor's coming. We have to run. Bobby."

Bobby could see the panic in his eyes, although his voice remained calm.

"He's coming for you, Bobby. We have to run."

Bobby found himself raising up, running.

"Run Bobby. He's coming faster. Bobby. RUN!"

The last word echoed in his head but his feet froze. He slowly turned round to face Sabretooth. A strong arm wrapped around Bobby's torso.

"Don't worry, Bobby." A voice whispered in his ear. "I'll protect you."

Before Bobby could tell the Mystery man he could protect himself, the man flipped into the air and landed silently in front of him. He reached up to 2 swords strapped to his back and skillfully tore them out and attacked "Victor".

Bobby tried to help, to freeze the ground or the air, but nothing worked. The clashing of swords and claws got louder. He couldn't move. Someone screamed, or was it a roar?

"BOBBY!!"

Bobby shot straight up in bed, breathing as if he'd run a marathon. He looked up, a scared expression on, at the teachers surrounding him and the now frozen room.

………..

That's the pro-pro so review and such…


	3. What it all means

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys….yet…hehehe

Ch 1: What it all means

"I…I don't know what happened, I had this weird dream and…I don't know."

"What happened in this dream?" The Professor asked.

"I can't remember."

"Maybe I should take a look." Jean said.

"Yes. Go ahead." Professor nodded.

Bobby turned to face Jean. He heard the Professor sending everyone from the room. Jean reached out and touched her fingertips to Bobby's temple.

_Bobbyrunhescomingbobbyrun_

Bobby jerked back as Jean broke the connection. Jean relayed the dream to the Professor who insisted on daily sessions with Jean to read his dreams.

It was 7 A.M. so Bobby didn't bother trying to sleep. He looked outside and sighed.

"Logan, I just don't see the problem"

"Kittie, hey wanna hang out?"

"Yo! Peter!"

Bobby spun around but found no one in his room. The voices continued, getting louder and multiplying. Bobby began to panic, looking around confused. He fell against the wall as smells assaulted him. Breakfast in the kitchen, someone's fruit shampoo, fire. He fell to the ground, a scream echoed through his ears. He could hear more screaming and then darkness.

……….

"Is Bobby going to be okay?" Scott asked.

Jean walked out of her office with a file in hand.

"I'm not sure. His X-gene is mutating. I did a quite a few tests and determined the cause."

The X-men gathered around her to listen.

"Bobby's X-gene is very unique, but lately I've been noticing a new gene. This new one is like an infection. I traced it back to my earliest examinations of Bobby."

She walked over to the computer where an image of a DNA strand appeared. She pointed to a piece of it.

"It began as a small, unimportant figure. However, based on scans over the past year, I found it's grown to wrap around every strand of his DNA. I thought at first it was some sort of infection of bacteria but when I examined it, I found it to be an X gene."

The computer illustrated her speech every step.

"This gene is hereditary first off. Second, it appears to be passed to him by his father. Finally, over the progress it has fused with his Ice X gene making them working in unity."

"What does it do?" Storm said.

"When I compared it to the gene to the other mutants, I documented an increase in muscle mass, animalistic like DNA and heightened senses."

"What's it all mean?" Scott said.

"I'm not sure." The Professor spoke slowly.

"There's one more thing." Jean began.

"I compared Bobby's new DNA to several mutants both here the mansion and from past interactions. I found Bobby's new DNA to be a direct match to Sabretooth's."

"Direct…to Sabretooth?" Logan whispered. "That mean's Bobby's…."

"Yes, Logan. He's your nephew."

……..

OOH, things are getting tense.


	4. Denial

Notes:

Sorry, it took so long. The computer got a nasty virus and I couldn't get on the internet! So, I went a little loopy without the net but here's....well, here it is.

Part four

: Denial

Bobby groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and spotted Jean.

"Bobby! How are you feeling?" She quickly walked over.

"Terrible."

"That's expected. Can you sit up? I need to explain some things to you."

Bobby nodded and slowly sat up on the med-bed.

"Bobby, I found the reason for your…illness."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to know, this quite shocking so I need to ask you to remain calm."

"O-okay." Bobby wore a nervous expression.

"Well you see, we've done a few tests regarding the new X-gene in your system."

"New X-gene?"

"Yes, it's been in your system since you were born, passed down by your parent. This gene, I'm not sure what activated it, but it contains a variety of mutant abilities. These abilities are new to you and as it seems, very powerful so they may be hard to control at first."

"So my powers are advancing?"

"There's something you should know."

"What else?"

"Your father, the one who's power you inherited….it's Sabretooth."

"What?" Bobby Paled.

"Bobby, I-"

"What The Fuck?!" Bobby jumped up from the bed.

"Bobby?"

"No! You made a mistake! You had to have messed up!!"

"Bobby!"

"NO!" He hit the bed, causing it to flip over and fly across the room.

Jean backed up, waiting to see what Bobby would do. He didn't move, only looked at the table with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't…." He began to pace.

Jean called the Professor telekinetically and moved closer to Bobby.

"If you'd like to see the file-"

He snatched it from her. After a quick scan, he threw it across the room, fuming.

"That's impossible. I cannot be related to that that…that animal!" He knocked over a lamp.

"Robert. I need you to calm down."

Bobby spun around to see the professor in the doorway.

"Okay, professor."

…………

Bobby rubbed his temples as he sat on his bed. Sabretooth. He was Sabretooth's son. That animal's son.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked up to see Rogue.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She shut the door and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, just peachy." He mumbled.

"What's going on?"

"It's my powers." Bobby kept his gaze on the ground.

"It's the new ones, isn't it?"

He looked up at her, surprised.

"I...kinda snuck into the lab and read your file."

"You what!?" He jumped up.

"Bobby, now hold on. You wouldn't have told me anyways, so I had to peek"

Bobby looked her over for a minute before forcing himself to calm down.

"Rogue, don't hate me please."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because my father-"

"Bobby."

The door swung open and Scott came in with a duffle bag.

"We were talking." Rogue spoke first.

"Too bad. Bobby, pack some things. The teachers talked to the professor and we decided that you and Logan would take a little trip up north until you got your powers down. You got half an hour to pack then you're leaving. Rogue, you better get back to your room, it's getting late."

Rogue gave Bobby a final look before leaving the room. Neither Scott or Bobby noticed the yellow glow of her eyes.

...............

"You won't believe what I found."

Mystique said as she walked into The Brotherhood's Base.

"What would that be?" Magneto turned from his conversation with quicksilver to look at her.

"This." She handed over a normal looking file.

He took the folder and scanned it quickly before he raised an eyebrow.

"What a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Sabretooth walked in, dragging something dead.

Magneto gave a annoyed look at the dead thing then turned to Sabretooth.

"Did you know you have a son?"

...........................

Woot. Victor knows and all hell's gonna break loose.


	5. Respect Your Elders

Part Five : Respect Your Elders

Bobby rolled over in his bed for the fifth time. Logan said he'd only be gone a few minutes. It had been more than an hour. He sighed and looked at the plain cabin wall. It was so plain out here. The sights and sounds. Even the smells. Trees and wood, more wood, ash, water.

Ash?

Bobby sat up in bed, focusing on the scent. Ash and cologne. Wait a minute, that scent....that was John. Something else.

He jumped out of bed and went to the hall. He glanced into the living room, wary of his ex-classmate. Upon finding no one in the living room, he made his way to the bathroom, something about the situation telling him to step lightly.

He took two steps to the next doorway, keeping his ears open for sound. A light crunching reached his ears. Walking.

Bobby took the last few steps to the kitchen where he crouched down. A sudden explosion startled him and he stood up to freeze the fire that burst through the hallway.

Just as he lifted and arm he was shoved to the ground. He found himself pinned beneath a solid figure, unable to move.

"Hello, Son."

Bobby's eyes widened as the voice came to him. He felt a hand cover his mouth. He struggled against the hand but his world was soon fading...

.................

Logan cussed as he ran up to the cabin. He thought this would happen. The whole cabin was on fire. He turned from the sight and pulled out his X-phone.

"Hello?"

"Scott, it's Logan. I was ambushed in the city. I think the Brotherhood has Bobby."

"Damn. How soon can you get back?"

"My truck's a pile of rubble. I need a pick up."

"Alright. Stay where you are. I'll get the X-men organized and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright, Hurry."

...........

Bobby woke up on a soft surface. He shifted around and decided the bed was covered in furs and feathers. He rubbed his head, sitting up. The room clearly belonged to Sabretooth, having blood and wreckage all over. Bobby shuddered and fingered the collar on is neck. He felt around the cold steel, finding no flaws. He tried to ice the collar but it wouldn't go.

"What the-My powers..."

"Won't work with the collar."

Bobby looked up to see John in the doorway. He stood up to attack him but he found a chin around his waist.

"Sabretooth thought you might run. I think it makes you look cute."

"Fuck you."

"Actually, I'd fuck you but I think I ought to ask Daddy first."

Bobby ignored him, going back to the bed. He heard the lighter clicking stop and the door shut. He laid there for a few minutes before the door opened again. He held still, hoping they'd go away.

"Don't you want to give Daddy a hug?"

"Fuck you." Bobby spit out, surprising even himself.

Sabretooth growled and, in one smooth motion, jumped forward and landed on the bed. He pinned the smaller mutant down easily.

"What'd you say, Boy?"

"I said-"

Sabretooth pushed his head into the mattress, holding him down. Bobby struggled against his hand, attempting to breathe. Creed finally let him go, pulling him up by his hair so the Ice mutant could breathe.

"Didn't the Professor teach you respect for your elders, boy?"

"I ...only respect...g-good elders." Bobby was still attempting to breathe right.

"Aww, what's wrong with me, Robert?" Creed ran a claw along Bobby's cheek.

"Don't call me that!" Bobby growled.

"Why not? After all, I am your father."

Sabretooth leaned down to fully lay over him. Bobby cringed as Victor started sniffing him slowly.

"Oh, yes. You're definitely mine. I can smell it on you. Do you know who your mother is, son?"

Bobby didn't reply. Victor continued.

"Of course I'd have to take a guess, I couldn't be sure. Hmm, I think Wade forgot to tell me something last time we met up."

"Wade?" Bobby knew the name from somewhere but he couldn't place where.

"Oh yeah. Wade Wilson. That little street rat. Of course it could be Remy LeBeau. Though I doubt that. He'd probably keep you around, Wade on the other hand..."

Bobby tried to sit up bringing the attention back to him.

"Quit squirming, boy. You're going nowhere." Creed ran his fingers through Bobby's short hair, making Bobby cringe.

"What do you want from me?"

Creed sighed and Shifted so he could pull Bobby to a sitting position. He wrapped an arm tight around him and looked out to the wall.

"I just want what's mine. You are my son so I get to do whatever I want with you."

He dug his nails into Bobby's arm and Bobby froze afraid to move as Sabretooth looked out at the stained wall.

"You don't have to be afraid, Robert." He said suddenly.

"I don't bite....too much." He added.

"I'm not-" Before Bobby could finish his sentence, Creed had slapped him across the face so hard he was thrown across the bed.

"Dont lie to me!!" He pinned Bobby down again.

"Ok! Ok!!"

Victor held him down for a minute more before he let up.

"So tell me boy. How well do your senses work?"

............

Woot! Another section down.

So leave some reviews and such, or it'll take forever for new chaps.


	6. The Brotherhood

Ok here it is.

NOTE: From here it gets kind of dark, I will put warnings up in the beginning of the chaps though....Just saying.

...............

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Bobby, Wake up. I don't have much time."

"What?" Bobby sat up, looking around. He was in some sort of empty factory.

"Bobby."

He looked up to see the man from his last odd dream. He took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in forever. Look, I'm doing all I can but Victor is hard to track. Magneto has his entire base covered from my friend's psychic locks."

"But...who are you?"

The man smiled and stepped closer to Bobby.

"Bobby, use your head. Who do you think I am?"

"You're Wade Wilson." Bobby said slowly.

He smirked and shrugged.

"You could call me Mom, too. Victor talked about me didn't he? "

"Yeah....Victor told me about you." Bobby let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Well, shit-" Wade looked around as the scene faded a little.

"Bobby, I'm running out of time. Look, I need you to be strong. I'm going to get to you but I need some time."

"The X-men."

"What?"

"Go to the X-men. They have got to be looking for me."

"Ok, and Bobby. Don't let Victor get in your head. He can't hurt you if you don't let him."

Bobby nodded but Wade suddenly disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Bobby sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavy. He looked around and frowned when he realized he was still with his father. He cringed. Even the words sounded wrong in his head.

"Morning."

Victor was standing in the door to what Bobby assumed was a bathroom. He stared at Bobby a moment before approaching the bed.

"Listen here, Kitten. I've got a lot of work to do today. Recruiting and killing worthless humans, anyways I've got a present for you."

Bobby just crossed his arms and tried his hardest not to lash out. Someone knocked.

"Come in." Victor called.

Bobby scowled as John came in the room wearing a 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"Hey, Bobby. Ready for our little date?"

"Date?!"

Sabretooth and John laughed at his response and Victor sat on the bed.

"I don't want you cooped up all day. You need to stretch your legs a little, get some air. Pyro here will keep an eye on you, and if you get along real good you two might just make a cute little couple."

Bobby it his tongue and turned away form the brotherhood members. He felt the bed dip and Victor was gone. John walked up to the bed.

"Ready? Or you gonna change?"

Bobby shrugged and climbed off the bed. John pulled out a key and stepped closer. He lifted the lock on the chain and quickly unlocked it. He pocketed the key and walked to the door.

"Coming, Drake?"

"Yeah, whatever."

They left the room with John smirking and Bobby grumbling.

.................

"Oh, come on Drake. Don't tell me you're tired all ready."

Bobby bit back his yawn and followed his Ex-roommate.

"I've been in a bed for three days. Give me a break."

The two had been walking around for hours as John showed Bobby the head quarters. He stopped outside a set of double doors with a fancy M on them.

"And this is where I leave you, Drake."

"Here?" Bobby had a sneaking suspicions of who was in this room.

"Yup. I've got some business to handle. See ya around popsicle."

Bobby watched as John disappeared down a side hall way. He jumped as the doors swung open revealing the leader of the brotherhood.

"Robert. How nice of you to drop by, and on time I might add." Magneto led the way into the room. Bobby followed him, nerves on edge.

"Please, sit." Magneto said when they were inside. The doors swung shut.

Bobby gently lowered himself into a strangely cozy chair.

"You call yourself Iceman, is that right?"

"Yes."

"And what of your name? Behind the battlefield." He picked up a random knick-knack.

"My friends call me-"

"What does your father call you?"

"I don't answer to anything that bastard calls me."

Magneto laughed and set aside the snow globe he had been gazing into.

"Dear boy, do you not realize who you belong to now?"

"I don't belong to anybody."

"You are very sure of yourself."

"Of course I am."

"Yet, here you are. With the brotherhood."

"Not By Choice."

"My dear boy, if you wanted to escape our hands you could."

Bobby looked down. He knew he could never get out.

"It's all a matter of control. If only Charles had taught you how to properly use that power. Shame. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

The doors swung open and Bobby took it as his cue to leave. He looked around, knowing he was lost.

"Damn Hot head."

..........................

Ok, that's that.


	7. Living with the Brotherhood

A new chap!

Warnings (Woot for warnings!)

Incest, noncon, language, Victor Creed being mean

............

Bobby knew he was coming before he arrived. He heard his footsteps, smelled the blood. The door slamming into the wall made him cringe. He sat up and turned to face a very angry Sabretooth.

"Damn that little bitch!"

Victor slammed his fist into the wall. He looked around the room and spotted Bobby. His frown slid into a wicked smile. Bobby didn't need super senses to know he was in trouble. He barely blinked before his father had him pinned down. He knew he had gained some serious strength but he was no competition to his dad.

"You know something Boy? You're not a bad looker. I wonder if you scream like your mother.."

Victor ran a claw down Bobby's cheek and to his shirt. He sliced the thin material from collar to hem and purred appreciatively at the exposed skin. The smell of fear was pushing Victor along.

"I can smell your fear, boy. I like it."

Bobby trembled under his father's hold. He didn't know what to do, pinned down and terrified. Victor smirked at the new wave of fear and reached out his claw to the belt on Bobby's jeans.

"You needed some new clothes anyway, Kitten."

Victor laid himself down over the smaller mutant and dug a hand into the short curls. He found a bit of skin he liked and started biting down.

Bobby gasped in pain as the skin on his neck broke. He felt the blood run free.

"Mmm, you taste good boy."

Wade's voice rang out in Bobby's head but the dream advice faded away as his jeans were shredded.

...........................

"Kitten...Don't make me drag you in here myself."

Silence.

"If I have to then."

Victor walked over to the bed. He grabbed the boy and dragged him up by his hair. He ignored the minor struggle and led Bobby into the bathroom.

The oversized tub was full of hot water to a reasonable level. Victor didn't hesitate to drop his son into the tub. Bobby immediately tried to stand up, the burn of the scalding water on his fresh wounds almost unbearable.

"Relax, The fun part is, they'll heal in time."

Victor was right, Bobby's wounds began to heal as he continued speaking.

"You gonna wash yourself or should I do it for you?"

Silence.

"Fine with me."

..........................

How long had it been? A few days, Bobby assumed. The days were stretched out though.

Filled with "special time" with dad and painful boredom.

"Aren't you cute?"

Bobby barely registered the voice that spoke as he looked up. It was Pietro. He ignored him and looked down, extending and retracting his claws.

"You know, that collar really does something for your look."

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _

"And I love those pretty blue eyes."

_In. Out. In. Out. _

"Is your hair gonna get as long as Victors?"

_In. Out. _

"Betcha look real pretty with long hair."

Bobby lashed out before Pietro could say another word. He swung his hand at him, putting three shiny cuts on his cheek.

"You fucking-"

"Stop, Pietro!"

They both looked up to see Magneto. He waved a hand, directing Pietro away. Pietro scowled and hurried away, gripping his cheek.

"Your power is coming along quite nicely." Magneto approached.

Bobby didn't reply, only looking at the metallic floor.

"You know, this could have all been avoided. If you were to truly join our side, perhaps I would consider adopting you myself. I dare say I'd make a better father than Victor."

"Why now?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Well, seeing as how you're too weak to escape, if we begin training you now, there might still be a chance to use you."

"Go to hell."

"I might have a word with Victor about that mouth of yours."

Bobby tensed up, he tried to ignore Magneto but his face fell into a look of fear. He looked up but Magneto had gone.

..........................

Bobby fell to the floor, coughing. He rubbed his throat in an attempt to ease the pain. A hand in his hair brought him back to his knees.

"You know what Kitten. You're just like you're mother. He had too big a mouth but was great at putting it to other uses."

Bobby looked up into the face of his father with a smile.

"Glad I could please you."

Sabretooth let a wide smile come onto his face.

"That's a good kitten."

........................

Bobby sighed as he watched his father chow down. He was on a punishment for not saying Thank you when John handed him some new clothes. Bobby didn't see why it mattered. Victor had absolutely no manners at all so why should he? But, He decided he liked playing innocent. Victor went easier on him when he smiled sweetly and said words like 'Daddy' and 'Please you'.

He sighed from his spot on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. Victor smiled down at Bobby and set aside his plate.

"Maybe you and I ought to take a nice hot shower?"

What a fucking pig. Bobby shuddered at the thought of taking a shower with Victor and turned his attention to the floor. A thick silence filled the room but it wouldn't last long. His stomach growled.

'Damn, damn, damn.' He chanted in his mind.

"Aww, is my little kitten hungry?"

Bobby huffed and looked away from the bed. Victor crouched down next to him.

"Hungry? Kitten? You know I don't like it when you ignore me."

'I hate myself.' Bobby sighed.

"Yes, daddy. I'm Hungry."

"Good boy."

Victor stood. "Be right back,"

He walked out of the room.

.............

OH NO! What's gonna happen now!? You'll just have to tune in next week to find out!

Well, it probably won't take that long but .....yeah...review me!


	8. The Battle

Part 8 The Battle

Warnings: Language (of course), Death, Semi-Graphic Violence,

A loud explosion rocked the walls of the brotherhood. Bobby sat up, shoving off his dad and looking around.

"What are those fucks doing now?" Sabretooth growled, removing his arm from around his son.

He rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. Bobby crossed his legs and sat his fingers in his hand. He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs in the absence of Victor.

It had been so long. How long? He didn't know for sure. Long enough for his hair to hang in front of his eyes. Were the X-men still looking? Why hadn't mom contacted him?

He looked around the room and growled. If it weren't for the collar, he'd...he didn't know what he'd do but he wanted to do something. Something to make victor pay. All the abuse, the way Victor _touched_ him.

'Robert.'

No. That voice. In his head.

'The X-men are in the Brotherhood Home. Just stay put. They will find you.'

"No, they can't." Bobby jumped up from the bed and tossed the sheets around.

"Where are they? Where are they?"

He finally found the keys he'd been looking for. He unlocked his waist chain and ran out of the room. The X-men couldn't be here. They couldn't see him like this. And what if they did? No, Victor would kill them. He had to do something. But what?

"Bobby!!"

He spun around to see Rogue running towards him. However a gust of wind told him she wouldn't make it. Pietro knocked her off her feet and started circling her. He stopped to look at Bobby.

"Going somewhere Icecube?"

Bobby turned away from the man-turning-twister and made his way to the end of the hall. It led to the main battle. It was getting bad, Blood was spilled, screams were heard. He cussed and backed up. He bumped into a solid figure with a familiar smell. He decided to play his innocent card.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, kitten?" A hand fell onto Bobby's shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"Go back to the room. Stay there until I come for you."

"Okay."

Bobby turned away from the battle scene and walked towards his room. He saw Rogue unconscious on the floor. He stopped near her and knelt down.

"Marie?"

She didn't move when he nudged her. He turned her over and felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief as he felt her pulse. Weak, but there. He felt the familiar power-draining feeling that came from her and immediately let go.

"I thought I told you to go back to your room."

'Oh, shit.' Bobby knew he was in deep.

"I-I was...I just had to..."

Where was Logan? Storm? Beast? Anybody.

Victor lifted Bobby up and slammed him against the wall.

"You think I don't know when you're bullshitting me? Playing this little innocent boy role? You do what I say, Boy. Now go to your room." Victor threw the smaller mutant.

Bobby hit the floor halfway down the hall with a loud bang. He groaned as he stood up and turned around. Victor lifted up the prone X-man. She started to wake up. Victor smiled in a way Bobby knew too well.

"NO!" Bobby screamed but it was too late.

The girl's blood splattered the walls and her scream pierced the air. He watched as Victor dropped her body on the cold metal floors. She didn't move. This wasn't a trick. She was dead. Bobby fell to his knees, hand covering what would no doubt be sobs. He ran to her but he was grabbed early. Victor picked him up and started walking to the room.

"NO!! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Bobby dug his nails into the arm around him but Victor only growled and slammed him into the wall. Pain shot through the back of his head. The world went blurry in his eyes.

He barely registered the floor he was dropped on. He looked up only to find everything was still a blur.

Pain shot through his arm as it was yanked behind him. He was pulled to his feet and thrown onto the bed. Victor jumped onto the bed and dug his nails into Bobby's shoulders. The skin split open creating twin puddles of blood on the bed. The claws trailed down his shoulders ripping the skin even more so. Bobby dug his nails into the bed, biting back a scream.

"What's the matter, Kitten? Did I upset you? Didn't you like how I killed that little bitch?"

"Go to hell!"

"How 'bout I take you with me?" Victor growled into his ear.

Bobby felt Victor's claws dig into his skin again and his blood leave him. Darkness came rushing up to him.

....................

That's that. Review.


	9. Aftermath

**Warning: death, graphic violence**

**Part Nine **

**Aftermath**

**Bobby woke up on a cold, hard surface. His eyes snapped open as he woke. After a quick look around the room, he lifted himself off the floor. The single light in the room was flickering on and off. Noticing the chain usually on his waist was not there, he turned to the door. He had to take a few breaths before his hand could stop shaking enough to turn the knob silently.**

**No one was in the hall. He stepped lightly, sniffing the air. The lights were flickering in the hall too, creating a choppy buzzing sound. He took another step, flinching as one of the lights went out. He blinked a few times to let his vision adjust to the semi-darkness. **

**Where was everybody? Why were the lights out? **

**He could tell it was nighttime even though there wasn't a window in sight. He took more silent steps, finding he had sudden ninja-like attributes. He stopped as his foot almost slid on something on the floor. He looked down and choked on a sob. Dark liquid, matching a splash on the wall. **

**With a deep breath and a focused nod, he continued down the hall.**

**More blood stains, whose blood? He didn't know the scent.**

**He came to the hallway's end and sniffed deeply. Perfume, flowers. Kittie. He looked around and then spotted the piece of a suit. It was a small slip, as if it was ripped off. **

**"Did someone rip it off you?" He asked himself. **

**He threw the piece to the side and stepped over the body of a random Brotherhood member. **

**"Did the X-men run? Who won the battle?" Bobby spoke to himself in an odd tone. **

**"Should I poke around?" He continued talking to himself. **

**"Maybe I should take a whiff?" He stepped over some more bodies. **

**"Policemen?" He noticed their outfits. **

**"This got big. Real big." **

**He found he had walked right into the head office. The table was over turned and there was a huge hole in the wall. Bobby titled his head to the side and stepped around a chair to walk towards the biggest chair. He stopped to look down at the newest body to appear. **

**"Shape-shifting bitch." He nudged her form, waiting for an attack. **

**When she remained dead, he moved on, stepping over her lightly. He froze as his barefoot landed on a cold, metal object. He looked down with curiosity. In the dim light he could see a shiny metal key. A key with the scent of his own body. He kneeled down and picked up the cold metal. **

**"Would you help free me, little key?"**

**As he suspected, the key didn't respond, only glimmered in the flickering light. **

**He started shaking, as he lifted the key to the ring on his neck. It fit into the lock and clicked. The collar made a louder click and fell off his neck. He closed his eyes as the rush of cold ran through him. There was ice in the air, in his hands, He could feel it like he hadn't in months. He licked his dry lips and stood up. He'd never felt better. **

**"Holy shit!" **

**He spun around to see Pietro standing up looking at the mess of bodies and wreckage.**

**"Dude, what did I miss?" **

**Bobby left the destroyed office to face Pietro. The room was slowly dropping in temperature. **

**"Oh, Icecube, didn't know you were-"**

**He was cut off as a spear formed in the air and slammed into his chest. Bobby laughed as the shiny ice was coated in deep red, lines. Before Pietro could fall to the ground, he was frozen alive, pain etched into the face of the ice sculpture. Bobby sensed movement behind him. **

**Before earthquake could even think to shake things up, a iceberg sailed up from the frozen floor and impaled his body. It pushed him up to the ceiling, only stopping when it had breeched the roof. Bobby barely noticed the spears of ice, popping up at random, hitting every standing Brotherhood member and even some officers. **

**The cold, blue icicles stood in contrast with the thick red paste being splattered. It made him laugh as he orchestrated the attacks. The screams made him cringe, cursing his sensitive hearing. He swung his arm and the growing ice slowed to a stop. **

**He heard another sound behind him and spun around to attack. Pyro flinched back, pressed against a barely standing desk. **

**"C-come on, Bobby. I never did anything to you." He said. **

**Bobby searched him over for a lighter but there wasn't one on Pyro. He smiled and let his hand fall. **

**"You know, John." He approached slowly. **

**"I always did Like you." **

**He pulled John closer by his jacket. **

**"Yeah?" John sounded nervous to Bobby. He could even smell it on him. So nervous, it sent a thrilling chill through Bobby. **

**"Yeah..." Bobby leaned in closer. John smirked and leaned in for the kiss. Bobby pressed his body against John's. **

**"Until you broke my heart."**

**A gasp from John was heard and Bobby relished in the burst of heat. It was the last time he'd ever feel it. He reached around to John's back to feel the spikes that had shot through his chest. He hummed as he coated his fingers in his Ex-lover's blood. **

**"What's mine is yours, straight through your chest, too bad you aren't made of ice, huh?"**

**The spikes retracted and John fell to the floor, blood spilling from his mouth."**

**Bobby kneeled down and laid over his prone body.**

**"Where's my father?"**

**John didn't reply. **

**"Come on baby. I know you're not dying yet. It'll be long and painful for you. Come on, where's my father."**

**"G-gone." Pyro choked out. **

**Bobby cussed and slammed his fist into the ground. He stood up and looked around.**

**"Bobby."**

**He knew the voice. **

**"He got away."**

**"I know, Bobby. Jesus, you killed them all."**

**Bobby didn't take the time to inform his mom he hadn't killed everyone in the building. Only some. **

**"Well, it's like they say. Like Father, Like son."**

**................ **


	10. Epilogue

Part Ten Epilogue

Wade POV

You know, ask me about my life six months ago, I would have said I had a normal enough existence, killing for a check, kicking back in my upstate apartment. I would have never left that cozy little home of mine.

But when Life gives you lemons or...not...

Ask me about my plans six months ago, I would have said, I would have never thought of coming into contact with Victor again.

Things never go with the plan, do they?

That's why I prefer going in without a plan. It's like a way of life for me now. Life is going to give you what it gives you. It's better to go in with a shiny new sword than with a plan that won't pull through.

That's the agenda for us now. Head into the future, locked and loaded. Of course the ammo is a little...special. My baby's all grown up now and he's fully cocked. He's a little loopy but it'll match my sanity just fine. Yep, just head into the field, into the future.

And whatever Life has ready for us, no doubt...we can take it on.

.................

Woot! I finished something! I feel very accomplished.

So that's the end..... or is it?


	11. Rewriting

Author's Note

I am rewriting this away from my computer. Not just because it makes me cringe every time I read it but also because I'm not proud of this work. I don't know what I was thinking when I posted this but this is not okay. It doesn't have to be perfect but it has to better than this so I am fixing it.

You may have seen that I am also rewriting X-Genes and Wand Waving. That work is nearly done. It's just a matter of pulling it off my dysfunctional laptop and putting it up on here as well as my lj account (raelene_vicious).

So, don't panic when this goes down and look out for it coming back up in the area of….the beginning of next month.


End file.
